


Save me!

by Demeter_P



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Dork Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Rats, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeter_P/pseuds/Demeter_P
Summary: Arthur le teme a las ratas y Merlin está ahí para ayudarle.





	Save me!

El azabache levantó una de sus cejas, costumbre que había comenzado a heredar de Gaius, cuando la confusión lo atacó al ver a su esposo de pie, sobre la cama, observando el suelo con detenimiento. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, las manos le temblaban y mordía uno de sus labios. Se encontraba alerta, pero el enemigo le causaba recelo. ¿Quién podría perturbar a Arthur tan fácilmente?

—¿Qué buscas y qué haces destrozando la cama que me he molestado en ordenar?

—Merlin, soy el rey de Camelot y no deberías cuestionar mis decisiones.

—Primero, me casé contigo hace meses, técnicamente soy el rey también y no solo el consejero real. Segundo... —Pensó un poco—, ¿dónde crees que está la rata? 

—Pfff, ¿rata? ¿Qué rata? ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a una rata?

Merlin le dedicó una de esas miradas que decían "sé que mientes, deja de ser estúpido" y Arthur no tuvo más remedio que confesar:

—Bajo el colchón. ¡Por favor, mátala! —Pidió frustrado, saltando ágil y dirigiéndose a la espalda del brujo.

—Todavía no comprendo qué te aterra tanto de esos animales, has tenido antes en la habitación y no te ha importado.

—¡Eso era porque jamás los había visto en persona! Son bestias, ¡bestias diminutas!

—¡Los Wilderon son peores y no has armado nunca un escándalo por eso!

—No es lo mismo. Las ratas son traicioneras, no hacen ruido, se ocultan... Justo en este instante, Merlin, nos espían desde los rincones, esperando a que bajemos la guardia y...

—Realmente despertar junto a una a tu lado te traumó... —rio.

—Calla y haz algo útil de una vez —refunfuñó el rubio. 

—Enseguida os rescato, mi damisela en apuros.

Arthur golpeó a su marido en el hombro, sin aplicar fuerza, y luego lo empujó para que diera dos pasos al frente. El azabache pronunció unas palabras extrañas y retomó en sus orbes azules el dorado que delataba la intensidad de su poder, el dorado que significaba grandeza. Segundos después, un par de roedores salieron de su escondite, arrastrados por un hilo invisible. Entonces, Merlin los expulsó definitivamente de su alcoba.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿Te he impresionado? —preguntó el brujo con suficiencia y una mueca de orgullo.

—No hagas el ridículo, idiota, solo eran unas ratas.

—¡¿Disculpa?! Pues n- —Unos suaves labios detuvieron su queja y lo dejaron sin aliento. Quizá jamás se acostumbraría a besar a Arthur, mas no le molestaba sentir cada vez como si fuera la primera.

—Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una publicación de Tumblr (https://coraltacoclodhumanoid.tumblr.com/post/187708480008) que me pareció muy graciosa.
> 
> No es la gran cosa, me aburría esperando en el hospital y quise escribir alguna tontería.
> 
> Gracias por leer 💕


End file.
